Le pouvoir de l'amouuuuuuurrr!
by oOCitron.GabrielOo
Summary: Un Lucius papa poule, un Harry et un Draco dégoulinant d'amour, Voldy qui se fait kidnapper par Dolorès et une auteure qui se fait reprendre pas sa conscience. Poudlard ne tourne vraiment plus rond! Mais si ce n'était pas tout à fait cela...


Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent a JK Rowling...

Paring: Drarry bien sûr!

Genre: Humour

Résumé:

Un Lucius papa poule, un Harry et un Draco dégoulinant d'amour, Voldy qui se fait kidnapper par Dolorès et une auteure qui se fait reprendre pas sa conscience.

Poudlard ne tourne vraiment plus rond!

Mais si ce n'était pas tout à fait cela...

Nda: Fic a ne pas prendre au sérieux. Petit délire pendant un cours de Maths...

**Le pouvoir de l'amouuuuuuurrr! **

-Je crois que je... que je... t'aime!

_Combustion spontané._

-Moi... aussi.

_Chuchotement, yeux qui brille, sourire niai, gens qui sautent l'un sur l'autre, truc dégoulinant de guimauve comme j'aime pas donc grand méchant arrive._

-Mouahahahahah! Je suis le grand méchant et je vais vous détruire! Mouahahahahah!

-Oh non ! Voila Voldychou! Que faire?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, pour pouvoir vivre notre bellllllle histoire d'amouuuuurrr il faut que tu le tue mon petit poussin en sucre.

-Tu croit mon dragon d'amour?

-Oui mon tagada sucré.

-D'accord mon lapin rose, je vais l'abattre pour que notre amouuuuuuurrr dure touuuuuujouuuuuurrs!

-Ne meurt pas mon amouuuuurrrr des îles je veut vivre avec toi pour l'éternité, maintenant que je t'ai jamais plus je ne te lâcherai mon sucre d'orge, tu m'appartient For Ever!

-Oh oui ma petite fouine! Je vais le tuer et enfin la paix et l'amouuuuurrrr éclatera!

-Mais, comment vas-tu le tuer mon chaton?

-Je vais le vaincre grâce a la fore de l'amouuuuurrr!

_Attaque surpuissante de l'amouuuuurrr!_

_33333333333333333333333333333333_

_Voldy d'amouuuuurrr essaye de contre attaquer avec un sort mais échoue lamentablement et se transforme en bébé dalmatien rose._

_Dolorès Ombrage qui passait pas là le vit._

-Ohhhhh! Qu'il est mignonnnnnnnn! Le pauvre petiiiiit, il doit avoir faiiimmmm! Vient voiiiir mamannnnnn!

_Elle l'emporte avec elle au plus grand désespoir de Voldychounet._

-L'amouuuuuuurrr la emporté, nous avons gagné! Maintenant l'amouuuuuuurrr va pouvoir recouvrir la terre mon trésor!

-Oui ma fraise a la chantilly, tu as gagné! Nous sommes libre!

-Oui mon cochon d'inde mais nous auront d'autre épreuve pour que notre amouuuuuuurrr soit accepter.

_Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle sous les applaudissement de tout les gens._

-Harrrryyyyy d'aaaammmoouuurrrrr! Maintenant que le grand méchant est mort nous allons pouvoir nous marieeeerrrrrrr!

-Non Ginny, je ne peut pas t'épouser.

-Maiiiis pourquoooiiiiii?

-Parce que je ne t'aime pas, j'en aime un autre.

-UN AUTRE! tu aime un mec! NONNNNNNN! Je ne peut pas te laisser partir! Je vais me battre! Jamais je ne te laisserai avec lui!

_Attaque de la méchante rousse trop bête et blonde sur les bords._

_Attaque surpuissante de l'amouuuuurrr!_

_33333333333333333333333333333333 _

_Nuage de fumer après l'attaque qui se dissipe petit à petit pour laisser voir la rousse un sourire béat sur les lèvres, les yeux dans le vague et des bulles rose sortant de sa bouche._

-L'amouuuuurrr à encore frappé mon choux à la crème!

-C'est grâce a toi mon éclaire au chocolat, c'est toi qui me donne cette force.

-Oh mon beignet à la framboise

-Mon chausson au pomme

-Ma crêpe au caramel

- Mon petit pain au chocolat

Mon petit croissant

-Mon chichi au Nutella

-Mon millefeuille 

-Je t'aimerai toute ma vie ma petite tarte au frase

-Je t'aime3

-Moi aussi3

_Ils se sautèrent dessus, se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, leur lèvres se rapprochèrent petit à petit puis se rencontrèrent pour la première fois._

_Ils attendaient ça depuis tellement longtemps._

_Ils se séparèrent puis retournèrent en apnée._

_Il fallu un pied de biche et un bulldog (Pansy) pour les séparer._

-NONNNNNN! Mon dragounet chéri d'amouuuuurrr ne peut pas sortir avec cette crevette anorexique à lunette!

-Qui traite tu de crevette anorexique a lunette!

- Bah toi évidemment, ça va pas être mon roudoudou d'amouuuuurrr

_Pour prouver au bulldog qu'elle a tord Ry d'amouuuuurrr enlève ses lunettes puis sa robe de sorcier. Il détache les bouton de sa chemise qui laisse apparaitre un torse parfaitement muscler, il commence a détacher sa ceinture de son pantalon et son bouton pour pouvoir descendre sa bra..._

_(-Non mais tu nous fait quoi là! Je croyais que tu voulait faire un truc plein de guimauve et très con! Et qui dit guimauve et très con dit pas de lemon!_

_-Et si je fais..._

_-Non pas de lime non plus._

_-Et si..._

_-Non c'est Non!_

_-Mais t'es pas drôle!_

_-Ca reste Non!_

_-C'est pas jusssttteeeee!_

_-M'en fout tu recommence!_

_-Greumeuleumeuleu...)_

-NONNNNNN! Mon dragounet chéri d'amouuuuurrr ne peut pas sortir avec cette crevette anorexique à lunette!

_Notre blondinet national décida de prendre les choses en mains._

_Attaque surpuissante de l'amouuuuurrr!_

_33333333333333333333333333333333_

_(-C'est mieux?_

_-Oui je préfère ça. Et attention si tu réessaye de me faire ça compris!_

_-Greumeuleumeuleu-conscience-de-merde-oui-greumeul eumeuleu...)_

_Nuage de fumer se dissipe laissant voir un bulldog avec un coupe afro rose bonbon, avec le corps rose claire et des taches rose fushia._

_Elle se fit également kidnapper par Dolorès Ombrage._

-L'amouuuuuuurrr à encore frappééééé!

_La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit dans un fracas et laissa apparaitre Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy._

_Notre Blond et notre brun se préparèrent à combattre pour leur amouuuuurrr._

_Duel de regard._

_Duel de regard superpuissant._

_Duel de regard hyper-superpuissant._

_Duel de regard de la mort qui tue._

_Fin du duel de regard. _

_Narcissa ce précipita vers son fils et..._

-Mes amouuuuuuurrrssssss!

_...les pris dans ses bras, et les serra à les étouffer._

-Pour le mariage il faut des ballons, des fleures, rose bien sûr et puis blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabl ablablablablablablablablablablablablabla blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabl ablablablablablablablablablablablablabla...

_Lucius, lui, c'était réfugié plus loin dans les bras de Snape._

-Mon fils, mon bébé à moi, mon tout petit petit petit poussin va se marier et il va m'abandonneeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr! OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

-Mais non, mais non. Tu es son père, tu es et tu sera le seul, jamais personne ne pourra tu remplacer.

-C'est vrai?

-Mais oui. Et quand il se disputera avec son _chéri_ il viendra te voir pour rechercher du réconfort.

-Tu pense,

-Mais oui, puisque je te le dit.

-Oui c'est vrai, Severus il a toujours raison et c'est le plus fort et le plus sadique!

-Gentil Lucius.

_Gros calin de la part de Lucius à Severus._

_Puis Lucius monte sur la table et prend son air de Grand méchant serpentard trop classe._

-Le premier qui ose faire du mal, essayer de faire du mal ou même penser faire du mal à mon chéri d'amouuuuurrr et son chéri d'amouuuuurrr, je vais l'éviscérer, le pendre avec ses intestin, lui envoyer tant de Doloris qu'il pensera que c'est son nom, lui arracher les yeux avec une petite cuillère ou non plutôt lui casser os par os, phalange par phalange, doigt par doigt, puis lui arracher les yeux avec une cuillère puis l'éviscérer, ensuite le pendre avec ses intestin sans oublier...

-Lucius tu t'emporte trop, tu fait peur au 1ère, 2nd et 3ème année. Il y en a même qui se sont évanouie.

-Mais t'aime pas ce que je fait? Je croyait que tu était le plus grand sadique que serpentard est connu...

-Oh mais je suis tout a fait d'accord avec se que tu fait, quoi que moi je l'aurais fait différemment, mais si tu continu après ça va me retomber dessus. Je vais devoir passer mes journées et mes nuits a faire des potions pour guérir ses petits pleurnicheurs. Et j'ai autre choses a faire!

-Mais moi je m'amusait bien!

-Je sais mais il faut que tu arrête maintenant.

-C'est pas juste!

_Et Lucius ce mis a bouder._

_Pendant se temps du côté de Narcissa, son fils et le chéri de son fils._

-Excuser moi Mme Malfoy mais est-ce que je peut vous appeler Cissa?

-Mais bien sûr mon petit cœur! Tu peut même m'appeler maman si tu veut!

-Je...je...je n'ai jamais eu de maman avant!

_Il se précipite vers Cissa et ils se firent un gros calin, les yeux plein de larmes sous les yeux plein de larmes aussi du petit dragon qui était heureux de voir que sa mère et son petit ami rien qu'a lui s'entendaient aussi bien._

_Quand sortir de la salle la famille Malfoy et son nouveau membre on put entendre Lucius dire a son nouveau fils par alliance:_

-Dites pouvez-vous vous disputer avec mon fils assez régulièrement, vous voyer j'ai peur qu'il m'oublie et qu'il ne m'aime plus au bout d'un moment et...

-Mais bien sûr monsieur Malfoy, je trouve que votre amouuuuuuurrr pour mon choux a la crème est remarquable ça serai dommage qu'il ne vous aime plus.

-Oh voyons appeler moi Lucius nous sommes de la même famille maintenant.

-Alors appeler mon Harry.

-Avec grand plaisir.

-Il faut maintenant voir comment nous pouvons faire, car comprenez Lucius je ne veut pas que mon bébé d'amouuuuuuurrr ne m'en veuille trop longtemps non plus.

-Oui il faut que nous voyons cela, et pourquoi pas dans mon bureau avec un bon chocolat chaud?

-C'est une très bonne idée, je vous suit.

_Et ils sortirent de la grande salle bras dessus bras dessous avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. _

_Harry et Draco vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie avec deux enfants._

_Lucius lui était heureux car son tout petit petit petit bébé venait régulièrement le voir, et Cissa elle adorait sont nouveau bébé et ses petit enfants._

_Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde..._

-Arggggggg!

-Hein! Que! Quoi!

-Putain j'ai fait un cauchemar atroce!

-?

-J'ai rêver que je déclarait ma flamme a Malfoy junior qu'il me répondait que lui aussi, j'ai tuer Voldy, Ginny et Pansy par la force de l'amouuuuuuurrr et...

-Mouahahahahahahah

-Attend je t'ai pas raconter le pire. y'avait Malfoy senior qui était déprimer car son bébé d'amouuuuuuurrr allait l'abandonné et il s'est réfugier dans les bras de Snape en pleurant comme un bébé!

-Mouahahahahahahah non ahahahaha c'est ahahahahahah pas ahahahahahah possible!

-Si j'te jure! Putain ça m'fait trop flipper!

-Putain tu m'étonne! C'est pas moi qui ferait des rêve comme ça! Faut trop que tu le raconte a tout le monde ils vont être mort de rire!

-J'aimerai bien voir la tête que fera Malfoy quand il apprendra ça.

_Ils se regardèrent et partir dans un fou rire, dès qu'ils se regardaient ils repartaient à nouveau dans un rire fou._

_Ce qu'il ne savaient pas c'est que Harry finirait bien avec Draco mais d'une manière différente..._

_Mais cela n'est pas encore arriver..._

**FIN**


End file.
